


Meeting a stranger

by Liffis



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, FC Augsburg - Freeform, M/M, PWP with slight plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-02-19 07:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13118760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liffis/pseuds/Liffis
Summary: It's definitely not love at first sight. Lust at first sight, yes: the first time they meet, they have a fling that...keeps going on. Until Daniel transfers, to Augsburg, and Marwin doesn't understand.But years later, he slowly starts to get it, because whatever made Daniel transfer, it must be along what he's feeling.And then the past comes ringing, and this time, oh, this time, they're not only the right people: they're in the right time and place. This time, they stick.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, this started out with the first part, just a brief sketch of Dani and Marwin having an affair, maybe. Or just hooking up in a club, I'm not sure anymore. But then the plotbunny ran away from me and on my way to catch the fluffy bugger, I must've stirred up a dozen more plotbunnies. And here we are.  
> The title refers to T.S.Eliot's "The Cocktail Party", namely the following part:  
>  _“We die to each other daily. What we know of other people is only our memory of the moments during which we knew them. And they have changed since then. To pretend that they and we are the same is a useful and convenient social convention which must sometimes be broken. We must also remember that at every meeting we are meeting a stranger.”_
> 
>  
> 
> As always: none of this is real, everything is just fiction, no money is being made with this.

The rustle of a page being turned, before the movement stills.

Marwin sighs as he sits down on the bed, and their hands tangle, like they always do. 

“They wanted to know how we fell in love as a good night story, of all things”, he says and lies down.

Next to him, Dani laughs, putting away the book and placing the glasses gently on top of them.

“So, which fairy tale did you re-tell them?”, he murmurs against Marwin’s lips, before kissing him.

“None”, he breathes, “they would’ve noticed and kept asking. Made something up”, and then they’re kissing again, lazy and slow and just so -

 

*

He’s 21 and convinced the world belongs to him. Swiss goalie, and he made it to Germany – the country for good goalies, and he’s here, now. Wolfsburg, even. He’ll be seeing Diego Benaglio, and he plans on working alongside him soon. Maybe even trump him in the near future. The first big step of his career, and he made it here, of all places. The world is his!

It’s so easy to slip away in Wolfsburg: no one knows him, he’s just starting at their youth team, and he’s too young to be famous here too. It would irk him –

But it also means kissing men in clubs without anyone caring.

He can afford visits to the more exclusive ones. No one looks twice when he returns the man’s smile. No one cares when he allows the man to get close, their bodies pressed against eachother. No one says a single thing when they go home together.

So Marwin does.

*

Four days later his way officially crosses the one of Wolfsburg’s first roster going to their own training grounds, and, well.

Daniel looks straight into his face when they shake hands, and there’s only the faintest hint of a grin curling his mouth. Could be nothing but a coincidence – but it isn’t.

Below his jaw, there’s beardburn, and if he wouldn’t be wearing the jersey, there’d be a visible hickey on his shoulder.

Marwin tries not to feel the phantom ache of the matching hickeys spread out over his body in return. His tongue suddenly stumbles over the foreign brand of German in his mouth, and this exactly is his tell: whenever he’s surprised or angry, he slips into Swiss German, his control fraying. They’re too far up north: everyone notices when he does, and the trainers always tell him to cool his heels. 

His eyes flicker along Daniel’s body, just briefly, then he has to keep going. 

*

They shouldn’t, not on the training grounds, but – it’s just too good. Marwin feels high with the power of it. 

Wolfsburg is ugly and grey and nothing where he’ll stay forever – maybe if there’ll be titles and a lot of them -, but it gets the job done. German football is a huge step-up from Switzerland. God, he feels like the king of the world: he’s doing this, all of it, and it’s going excellent –

So it’s impossible to say no when Daniel is right there and he knows how good Daniel is with this. How good he is. 

Marwin sees no reason to say no, so he doesn’t. He wants it, he wants it all, and he’s getting it. It is his future, after all, and it belongs to him, only to him, and he can do whatever he wants, and this? Is something he wants. And Daniel wants, too.

 

*

It’s an intensive year, even if it wouldn’t have been his first year outside of Switzerland. New country, new way of playing football, German goalkeeping ideals, new colleagues, Wolfsburg – it’s a lot, even without Dani, and it’s a fucking whirlwind, but Marwin is breathless with the sheer force of it, and he’s having it all –

Until he isn’t, because Daniel quits. Says he’s going. Away. 

Fuck, Marwin’s never even heard of the place Daniel is going. And when he looks it up, when he takes the few minutes to actually look up what is better than Wolfsburg’s Bundesliga starting team, and, well, yes, the thing they have, whatever –

Second League. Some tiny place in Bavaria. Looks pretty, from what he can gather, but still. This is the reason Daniel is going, what the fuck –

He tries to talk – or, no, doesn’t try. Wants to talk, yes, but what comes out is more an accusation. Why is Daniel leaving? Whatever they can offer there, Wolfsburg can at least do just as well. Even if it’s not pretty, it’s still good: good career, very solid income, good training. Even if Marwin isn’t quite vibrating with joy as much as he would’ve expected, it’s solid. With Daniel, it’s even fun.

What the fuck do they offer that Daniel is going now? What can they offer there?! Second League – fuck, Marwin has looked it up, they probably pay much, much less than what he can get in Wolfsburg. What is it, then?!

But Daniel just keeps his mouth shut, the more Marwin hurls at him. And his lips get tight, his shoulders tense, and Marwin knows this, knows this is Daniel being angry, being about to snap, in ways that would get him carded into next week if it happened on the pitch – but all he can think of is: yes, good. Make Daniel angry, as much as Marwin is, because how dare he go, it’s good as it is in Wolfsburg –

Daniel doesn’t say anything except he already signed the papers, the transfer’s done, and maybe they can continue this if their ways cross.

Marwin keeps silent exactly as long as it takes for Daniel to grab his shorts from under the nightstand and collect his other clothes and get out, get the fuck out to his great new home, whatever. 

And then he grabs the closest pillow and screams and chucks it – and everything he can get his hands on – agains the wall. 

It’s less satisfying than he thinks. 

*

Without Daniel, Wolfsburg is even more boring than before. 

The working environment is excellent, and Marwin is getting better, a lot, faster than in Switzerland. In this, Germany is exactly as he imagined. It’s good. He’s improving. He’s proud of how good he is, and he’s rising the ranks. It’s all he wanted, really.

But it doesn’t satisfy him. It gives him neither the thrill he had with Daniel nor does it gives him this – kind of calm that would tell him he’s home. This isn’t home, and he’s aware of it every day.

He has a home, but it isn’t home, and whenever he returns to Switzerland, to what he’d considered his home for most of his life, kissing his parents – it’s not home, either. Nothing is. None of these places is, and he’s drifting. 

So he throws himself into work, and it’s getting better. He’s told to calm down, get less emotional on the pitch. He’s told his opponents will use this against him. He’s told he is not infallible. Sometimes he hears the inofficial whispering: he should be more humble. But will humble get him anywhere? No, it won’t. 

*

He tries watching an Augsburg match, once. Looking back he can’t even remember which match it was, just that it was at home for Augsburg. And it had been so weird: the fans, so loud, chanting, all of them, like a living, breathing organism in the stands. The team had played so – so – so – 

Marwin had watched, maybe five, ten, fifteen minutes. Not much longer, probably. But even so, it had been enough to make him feel like someone had twisted his spine in opposing directions, cracking open his ribs. And he hadn’t understood, but he hadn’t watched a match of them again. 

Daniel had looked like he had fun. All of them had looked this way. It had been hard, hard work: harsher in a way, and maybe even a bit – more real. Marwin can’t name it nor really put a finger on it, whatever ‘it’ is.

*

When he gets up the next morning, grabbing his stuff to get to the training grounds, it feels like he’s going to work. Not: playing football, improving – just work. It’s nothing like what he’d watched. None of the wild joy in Daniel’s eyes.

And when he gets called up to the first roster, he nods and tries to feel even a spark of what he’d seen on Daniel’s face. Wants it to feel like that, too. Wants it to be this kind of fight that’ll keep him on his toes, wants to throw himself in with all of his force.

He is doing that, too, Wolfsburg doesn’t hand him things on a silver platter –

But –

It’s boring. 

He realizes this suddenly, much, much later. It’s just a fleeting thought, drifting through his mind when he’s tying his shoe, of all things. This is boring him. 

Is it taxing? Of course it is, the trainers keep them all on their toes and make him work hard, and training is taking all of his concentration and power. There’s no room for slacking. He isn’t slacking, either. His work is solid, even if he hasn’t succeeded in becoming no. 1 yet. There’s no way being better than Diego.

So, it’s not that he’s doing nothing, because he is. But his heart is not in it. It’s good work, yes, it satisfies all his needs and everything, but. 

But he lies awake in his bed, and suddenly understands Daniel. 

He doesn’t know what Daniel’s motivation truly had been, in the end – they haven’t exchanged a single word in the past years. Their paths might’ve crossed, had either of them enforced it, but Daniel hadn’t, so Marwin hadn’t, either. So he doesn’t know what caused the transferring.

Yet, as he lies in bed, wide awake despite the late hour, he understands him, in a nameless, shapeless way.

He’s 24 and already knows he won’t extend his contract. 

*

The call comes a year later, a few weeks after the transfer rumours break out. He’s famous enough by now clubs are throwing in their names – not the huge names, but enough that he isn’t worrying about being jobless after the next summer. Either way, he’ll have a job and that’s important. Even if he has no idea how he’s supposed to find a club that’ll make him – feel. God, it sounds so awkward. His agent doesn’t know but she’s overall still relaxed regarding negotiations.

But then the call comes. Unknown number.

“Yes?”, he asks, yawning.

“Come to Augsburg.”

And suddenly a part of him is 21, all over again, wild and thrumming at the sound of Daniel’s voice.

“Marwin, please. Come to us.”, and Daniel sighs, the noise staticky through the phone.

“Augsburg treating you well?”, is all Marwin can get out, trying not to slip into Swiss German pronounciation and failing. 

“Yes, it is, but – shit, Marwin.”, and Daniel dips into silence, so heavy Marwin can’t say anything, “It’s almost been four years, so much has happened.”, he says. Takes a breath, heavy and staticky.

“I’d like you here.”, he finally gets out, and Marwin swears he can feel his own heart pick up a beat, even though he has no idea why. It shouldn’t mean a thing. Fuck, Dani shouldn’t mean a thing, not after almost four years of no contact – and yet here he is, listening to Dani’s voice, and doesn’t feel a single lick older than 21 when he’d been drawn to him.

“You’d fit right in, I think. It’s not easy, in Augsburg, I mean we’re not Wolfsburg, but – we’re fighting. It’s good. And we’d need a good goalkeeper like you.”

The compliment goes down, sweet like honey, and yet it feels different than when others compliment him. Those give him satisfaction, yes, but Dani’s hits deeper. 

And he can’t see Daniel, and it’s been years, and all they had was this – friends with benefits, except lots of benefits and not so much friends. But still. Daniel sounds as cracked wide open as Marwin had felt, back then. 

“Is this an official recruiting call?”

His heart will jump through the phone line any second now, if Daniel keeps talking like he had, so Marwin has to get them back on track. 

Daniel just laughs, but it doesn’t sound like the ones he laughed on Augsburg’s turf, clad in their jersey, proud of it. This is for Marwin only.

“Fuck no, it isn’t. I don’t think I have enough power to convince you like that, just because we share a past. I just –“, he stops, just to continue as if he had to collect his words, “- Augsburg’s actually thinking of offering you a contract, I heard. It’s not official, though. But I kept track on you in Wolfsburg, and you’re good. We need a goalie. And I know you, a bit. At least I did, four years ago –“

“Get to know me again?”

The question is out before Marwin can stop himself.

Daniel’s breath hitches, but then he laughs.

“You’re not really transferring for a glorified booty call from four years ago, are you?”

And Marwin could say No, could say Of course I’d never, and it would be true, it would be what is expected of him. What everyone would do. What he’d do if this wasn’t Daniel.

“Well, are you one from four years ago?”, he asks back, emphasizing the last words. 

It’s not elegant, but he can’t quite make himself ask outright. 

Daniel is quiet a long time.

“How about we talk in person?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with this fic! Now, let's get to the...more interesting bits and pieces, shall we.

Marwin knows where this will go – Daniel didn’t even bother in telling him to meet up in a café or a bar, or really anywhere one would make smalltalk. Would have a few drinks, exchange social pleasantries before, after a few hours, diving into too-truthful words, hashing out details. 

They’ll meet in a hotel. 

There’s really no misunderstanding at all how this will go, and Marwin really tries to talk himself out of it. But he gets into his car, calls himself naïve, desperate – driving for hours, all just because his past came ringing him. 

But the highway flies past him, and he keeps on track, never stops or goes off, until he’s there. 

Daniel’s waiting for him already, and – Marwin’s not sure what he expected him to look like. Like four years ago, probably, even though he knows that’s ridiculous. Maybe he’d hoped to feel better, stronger, like – more than that past picture of Daniel. He’s 25, a year above the Daniel he had left behind back then. 

But of course those four years passed for Daniel as well. Of course Daniel had grown, too, and – and it’s – Daniel’s more fascinating than back then. Even four years ago, when Marwin hadn’t quite known what he was stumbling into, he’d been drawn in by Daniel. There was something about him.

Now, there is even more about him. 

Marwin can’t quite stop looking. 

“Hi Marwin”, Daniel says, and the grin on his lips is still the one Marwin knows, except this time it makes his stomach clench with something. If possible, that smile makes Daniel even more attractive, if that was even possible. 

“Hi”, he says, and his tongue feels huge and clumsy in his mouth. 

As they walk towards the hotel, he’s hyperaware how close Daniel is. The smell of his perfume, just a faint trace around him. A thin coat, new. Hands in the coat pockets, and it’s so relaxed. Laid back. Daniel didn’t leave any doubt he was in control of this – situation. Whatever would come, anyways.

God, this would really happen. They’d do this. This is happening.

Marwin’s almost sick with nerves. Of course he’d known they wouldn’t talk shop, of course he knew Daniel wouldn’t greet him with a contract from Augsburg in his hands, speech measured out. He had known all of this, and he’d been quite sure what this would turn into.

But still, it doesn’t quite prepare him for the stark reality of this. Or the way Daniel’s gaze meets his in the elevator mirror and how Marwin can almost feel it physically. Or the way their arms bump into eachother, and it feels like static noise in his whole body. 

This is going to happen. It feels like he’s watching a crash happening in slow motion, the film strip split up in singular pictures ticking by, so slow he can’t see the actual movement yet knows it is happening -

“Hey Marwin?”, Daniel asks and his gaze doesn’t leave Marwin, as if daring him to look away.

He just makes an agreeing noise, not quite trusting his voice at the moment.

“You in?”, Daniel asks, and the tips of his fingers touch the pulse of Marwin’s wrist: drawn out, intimate, and, despite this being just a tiny gesture, definitely leaving no rooms for misunderstandings.

“Yeah”, he just breathes, turning his hand just so he can wrap it around Daniel’s. 

“Good”, Daniel says, and finally lowers his gaze. 

Their way to the hotel room itself is silent, they don’t talk. What should they talk about, they don’t care about pointless smalltalk. At least Marwin really, really doesn’t. 

He feels as if his heart will jolt out of his body any second now with the tension thrumming through him. The closer they get, the more he wants to finally touch Daniel. The closer they get, the more it is pure torture to walk next to him without touching him. There’s a small distance between them, giving them the look of being just friends, the way they walk next to eachother.

But no one would nor could believe that, Marwin’s sure. Not with how they look at eachother from the corner of their eyes –

And then Daniel opens the door to his room, and –

\- The second the door shuts behind them, they’re kissing, finally -

It’s impossible to wait even a single second longer, it pains him to have waited this long, but now, finally. He presses Daniel against the door, kissing him as if his life depends on it, and Daniel returns it just as hungrily. Hands buried in their coats, legs entangled, desperately grabbing the other, clinging to him, trying to get closer.

God, it’s even better than back when they were semi-regular. 

Marwin makes a noise, trying and failing to get his hands under Daniel’s coat – buttons, fuck. Too many. And he can’t think of opening them, they’re too complicated, especially now that his whole concentration is on kissing Daniel. Daniel’s mouth, on his, is too good to not concentrate on it. 

“Fuck, let’s just –“, Daniel pants against his lips, and Marwin really, really wants to kiss him, again, never stop kissing him.

Daniel’s pupils are wide and pitch black and – so he kisses Daniel again, and a matching groan answers his own as Daniel’s finger tangle in his hair. 

“Undress”, Daniel says between kissing, “We need to –“, but he doesn’t seem to be in a particular hurry to actually do as he says. His hand grab Marwin’s hair, pulling slightly, not letting him go, and they kiss, their tongues entwined -

And Marwin isn’t too keen on making him undress, either, not when Daniel has just put his other hand on Marwin’s ass, and – fuck, yes. 

Grinding against eachother is not as easy as he would’ve liked – their heights are not quite aligning – but they are close enough to rub against eachother. Marwin can feel the bulge in Daniel’s jeans rub against his thigh, and it feels so good his knees feel weak for a moment or two.

God, he wants Daniel naked, wants to do all of this lying down and grinding against Daniel’s naked leg, feel that body against his without any clothes. He wants it so much it almost hurts – but it would also mean stopping this. Letting go of him. Not touch him.

And no matter how short that would be, it would be too long, because he needs him, fuck. Even the thought of not touching him hurts. 

“Undressing. Now”, Daniel pants and bites Marwin’s lower lip slightly.

Marwin can only make an unarticulated noise at him. 

And promptly makes another when Daniel strips. Carelessly, he takes off his coat, throwing it over some chair while stepping further into the room. 

What a great backside he has. Four years are nothing to change that, it seems: Daniel’s back is still as great as it was. Probably greater. And his ass – 

But that’s nothing with how – in charge Daniel is. How at home he is in his body, confident. He’d been like that back then, too. But the years, undoubtedly, have added to it. 

Daniel looks powerful, like this. 

It’s just them, in this room, and Daniel is only undressing, so it’s not like – but he looks like he knows the world will go the way he wants it to. Just like that. Marwin could probably keep watching him like that for a very, very long time.

“Come on”, Daniel says, turning around to him, “What are you waiting for?”

Somehow, Marwin gets undressed.

For the love of him, he doesn’t know how, but he does. Gets rid of the coat, jeans, shoes, pullover, just everything. It takes forever, and by the time he’s down nestling at his belt, he’s hyperaware of Daniel’s eyes trained on him.

Daniel is watching him. Sitting on the bed and looking at him like he’s enjoying the view. 

Marwin tries not to look at Daniel’s cock, but who is he kidding, he does look. And fuck, Daniel’s cock is still as great as he remembered. It would be so easy to suck his cock. He does, after all and to his great shame, still remember how Daniel liked it. The kind of noises he’d made, and how he’d grabbed Marwin’s hair. – Would he be like that now?

Before he can consider that thought, he’s naked, and then Daniel is uncurling his legs, and he’s reaching out to Marwin like he needs him to be there, and – 

Fuck, of course he doesn’t keep thinking about sucking Daniel’s cock; not when Daniel is looking at him like that: eyes wide and dark with arousal. Of course he gets on that bed, crawling over Daniel, their bodies bumping into eachother while they try to figure out how to slot against eachother the best way.

And then they’re kissing. Still halfway uncomfortable, with Daniel’s knee digging slightly into Marwin’s side, but it doesn’t matter. It just doesn’t matter. Marwin’s tongue in his mouth has got to be the best feeling in the world, Marwin swears.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> Sorry for the belated update - I'd finished writing this chapter, but for some reason I forgot to update. This fic then wandered into my "finished fics" folder...until today, because I realized I forgot to update. Whoops.  
> Here, have an extra long PWP chapter, to make up for the wait! The chapter is long, longer than the other chapters, but nothing is worse than a cliffhanger during porn, so. Full porn in a full chapter. Enjoy!

Daniel pulls him down, his hands grabbing Marwin’s ass, and like this, they can grind against eachother. And, fuck. Daniel’s tongue in his mouth, and the way Daniel’s hands grab his ass, fingers digging into the meat, it’s – it’s really good, fuck. 

It’s hectical, the way they claw at eachother, trying to climb into the other’s skin, if they could – out of sheer want to be closer, get more of it, take in more of the other. 

And then one of Daniel’s fingers slips between Marwin’s asscheeks – probably sheer coincidence, as Daniel’s not letting go of his ass, pulling him closer so they can writhe against eachother.   
But then his finger is there, and the breath whooshes out of Marwin. Like a fist to the stomach.

He stills, immediately.

Daniel looks up at him, brown eyes unreadable. As if looking into Marwin, into every nook and cranny, as if there’s nowhere Marwin could hide his secrets, because Daniel sees them all.

Like this, it is impossible to not think of the sex they’ve had, years ago. Marwin remembers all too well how it had been, and now they are so close on having it again – 

“Like this?”, Daniel asks, voice low and raspy.

Slowly, his finger rubs over the rim. Not pressing in. Just there.

Marwin still gasps, involuntarily. 

“Yes”, he forces out, “yes!”  
God, it would be so perfect to just – let Daniel finger him, like this. He hadn’t forgotten how good Daniel was, at this. How -

Except.

Except there’s something else. Something even better. Marwin could just – 

He swallows.

Suddenly, he’s nervous – since – since Daniel, he hadn’t – Daniel had been the last who – who had – well – 

His heart is close to jumping out of his throat with sheer nerves, when he rolls off of Daniel. For a moment, they look at eachother, and then -

“Please?”, he asks, and before Daniel can even ask, Marwin turns.

And gets on his knees.

It will never stop feeling stupid, and so vulnerable to be like this. On his knees, for another man, and both knowing what will happen. It’d take Daniel one thrust. It’d still feel good, for him. But for Marwin it’ll make all the difference how Daniel – and knowing this, trusting like this, blindly, takes a whole lot of bravery that makes Marwin’s throat tight.

But then Daniel makes this noise, low in his throat, and puts his hand on Marwin’s lower back, keeping it there, calmly, soothingly. 

“Like this”, Daniel murmurs, and it only half-feels like a question. More like Daniel said it to himself. His hand stays where it is while he leans over, and, with the other hand, looks for lube. Somewhere. 

Marwin has no idea where some might be, and he doesn’t turn, instead keeping still. His heart is thundering in his chest, and his stomach feels knotted. This is happening. This is really happening. They’ll do it. 

God, it’s been _ages_.

And he hasn’t forgotten, even though he wanted to, even after all these years, he remembers, and he just hopes it might be as good as –

“With fingering or without?”, Daniel interrupts his thoughts.

The quiet snick-snick of a cap being opened and closed tells him all he needs to know.

Lube. Lube, fingering – fuck, he can almost feel Daniel’s fingers, and he knows how good it can be. How good Daniel can make it feel.   
But no. Not now. 

“Without”, he presses out. 

Some of the knots in his stomach get tighter. He knows what Daniel had been like, back then, how good he’d been at this, and he wants it, that, exactly that – and yet, he’s terrified the years have made Daniel bad at this - 

“Okay”, Daniel says.

Marwin closes his eyes, just focusing on everything else. His body is too high-strung, locked with tension, only centered in the knowledge that Daniel’s close. 

The rustle of a condom being opened. Now Daniel was probably putting it on. The snick of the lube being opened. The slick noise of –

Marwin swallows. Now, that he can imagine all too well, and he loves that sound. This filthily wet sound of a cock being jerked. The wet noises. He can almost see Daniel’s cock, can imagine it all too clearly, and how it looks with a fist wrapped around it…

His own cock throbs at it, still hard, despite everything. He keeps his hands where they are: buried in the bed covers, holding on.

And then Daniel’s cock is there. Just slowly pressing in – and the cold lube makes him twitch.

Immediately, Daniel’s hands grab his hips, holding him still. 

Then, Daniel really pushes in, slowly rocking into him, and Marwin can feel every millimetre of it pushing into him. Not fucking him, not yet – just there, spreading him open, thrusting into him. Pushing in in in in in in in until he tries to clench around it, until he thinks the next thrust will make him choke, will be too much –

Daniel stills. Stays.

Marwin gulps for air, tries to make himself relax around Daniel’s cock, but it doesn’t work. Not yet –

Slowly, Daniel pulls out – and then slips out, completely, when Marwin clenches around him. The rush makes Marwin twitch, sending sparks down his spine.

The hands on his hips let go. A short break, and then Daniel’s cock is back, even wetter than before. More lube.

And again, Daniel pushes in, tiny thrusts, until Marwin is so full with it, he can’t take any more. Right before he’d whine, or tell Daniel to stop, Daniel does. Without being prompted, he keeps still. And just stays where he is.

But god, it feels so good, he’d forgotten how good this could be. Even while remembering how excellent the sex with Daniel had been, he’d forgotten how good exactly it could be, and now this. Now this: Daniel fucking him open, so slowly, as if they have all the time in the world. 

When Daniel pulls out, Marwin makes a noise and clenches down, anything to make him stay. No success. The tip pulling out makes him wince, again.

Short break. More lube? Before Marwin can raise his head to look and find out, Daniel’s back. 

His hands are steady on Marwin’s hips, holding him, while his cock presses in, again, deeper. Marwin clenches his teeth, because this, it feels – it’s impossible to draw breath, because his whole body has shrunk to this feeling of Daniel’s cock in him, hard, and slowly getting deeper, rocking into him.

It feels like Daniel will never stop, like this will go on _forever_. 

Marwin tries to get the breath back into his lungs, but that would mean stop focusing on the cock currently opening him up and somehow turning his spine liquid, and, well. He can’t. Daniel’s cock is just broad enough it makes him clench just so around him, stretching him with every push, and keeping him open. 

Open and empty when Daniel pulls out.

He whines, on that particular pull, needing him back.

Daniel’s fingers dig into his hips, at that, and his next thrust is just that deliciously bit faster, making whatever breath Marwin had whoosh from him, and then. And then he doesn’t stop until – 

Until his hips are nestled right against Marwin’s ass, and Daniel almost _grinds_ to a stop.

Marwin can feel his heartbeat so heavily he swears his heart will jump out of his mouth any second now – 

And then Daniel tries pulling out, and, no. No. No!

He must’ve made a noise, because Daniel immediately slips back. Right where he belongs. Marwin relaxes, again.

“This”, he slurs out, turning his head slightly, and it’s all he can get out. He can’t quite see Daniel, can’t make himself focus, but.

Good enough, it seems, for Daniel to understand. A moment later, he’s draped across Marwin’s back, sweaty and burning up. His hands are still fiercely holding his hips where they are, while his lips are like brands across Marwin’s shoulders. Oh, god.

He might’ve even said that, gasped it out, had it fucked from his throat, because –

God, Daniel. 

It’s barely more than a roll of his hips, like he’s trying to get even deeper, by sheer force of want, like he wants to – like he wants to get into Marwin, fuck.

And this seems exactly what Daniel is settling on: low, slow rolls of his hips, punctuated by some interspersed snaps of his hips – Daniel isn’t even pulling out, god, Marwin doesn’t know how he’s doing it, fucking him without quite pulling out. It means he stays stretched and full, and he never wants it to stop.

Wants to stay like this, Daniel’s body heavy and burning on top of him, against his back. Daniel’s hands holding him, making him stay where he is – a good thing, because his knees feel like jelly, he feels like jelly, like he’d slip and stretch out as soon as Daniel would let go.

But Daniel doesn’t - keeping him the way Marwin is, on his knees – while his hips slowly, languidly roll against his ass, just _so_. He could probably hit Marwin’s prostrate, if he wanted, but he doesn’t. Not even once: the thrusts sometimes graze close, making Marwin’s stomach swoop with it, electricity racing through him. But never does Daniel really hit it, always just staying close. Keeping it slow, almost lazy, never letting go of him, staying, fucking him open, keeping him – like this, open, wet, aching with need -

Making Marwin really feel it: Daniel could, if he wanted. Could make him come, quickly, rut against him, make him see stars. But he doesn’t. Wants to draw it out –

Because fuck, yes, Marwin knows why. 

It’s this security, this knowledge: _of course_ Daniel can make him come, it’s just a matter _how_ , and they both know Marwin prefers this. Deep, stretched open, slow. Until he’s shaking with tension, trembling with it, weak-kneed and desperate. 

God.

Daniel had remembered.

And Daniel is fucking him like this, as if he has all the time in the world. As if he’s quite patient enough to keep going, to draw it out. Going on and on, until it will be Marwin who’ll come.

He can feel it. Not the orgasm itself, because fuck, it all feels so good, not this – intense, overwhelming, forceful kind of arousal, the one that’ll have him tip over too soon.   
No, this, this is good, so much better: arousal that’s licking at his spine, syrupy and sticky and warm, and rising, always rising, like a flood gently drowning him.

And it is. He can feel himself tremble, can feel how his muscles are tensing – his stomach and thighs especially. 

Somehow, he can’t believe it – this close, already? He doesn’t want it to end. Doesn’t think he can even take it ending, that will have such a – he – he doesn’t want to come, it will be too much, he just wants to keep going, more and more of this, of them, of Daniel, until they’re one –

\- but then he feels it, more than he hears the actual sound of it:

“Marwin”, Daniel gasps, wet against his back, and his lips press against Marwin’s feverish skin, then his beard as Daniel turns his head.

The rasp has Marwin clench down – it’s too much, this feeling, like electricity, and he’s suddenly aware how close he is, as if the flood rose to his lips – he doesn’t want to –

And then Daniel’s hips snap against his ass, one of Daniel’s hands wrapping around his cock and Marwin bites into the bed cover, his hand, something, anything, because fuck, fuck –

He tenses, clenching down on Daniel’s cock, and comes.

It feels like forever.

It feels like forever, and when he’s slowly feeling his body – himself again, he’s slumped over, lying down, legs bent and entangled with Daniel’s, who is half-lying on top of him. His stomach and thighs are wet, and he feels…muffled. Tingling. And tired. 

He makes a noise, something confirming. It’s the best he can do when he still feels so – out of it. 

Against his back, Daniel returns the noise. Just as out of it.

Good enough.

He turns his head and falls asleep.

Even Daniel pulling out doesn’t quite manage to wake him – he feels it, and dislikes it too, but it’s not enough to wake him completely. Especially seeing as the warm weight on top of him stays where it is, so he drops off into deeper slumber again. 

When he wakes, it’s to disorientation.

The weight on him is gone – but then, there is a slight snoring coming from his side, and, yes, there’s Daniel. Face buried in a pillow, blanket wrapped around him so all Marwin can see is his head.

With a groan, he sits up, yawning. 

And winces slightly, once he’s sitting completely. His ass still feels sore, slightly. Nothing for it, that sex had been brilliant.

Oh yes. The thought still made him smile – the way Daniel had been shagging him, god. They’ll have to do that again, maybe he can convince Daniel to go another round? After a shower plus some food, afterwards? He can probably order room service.

After a shower, though, because he’s quite sure he looks as fucked out as he feels –

That’s when he notices the dried come between his thighs, and – fuck, did they do it without yesterday? But he could’ve sworn Daniel had put on a condom, fuck. 

He knows Daniel – no, had known him, years ago, and he’d known how Daniel was and that Daniel wasn’t exactly serially monogamous, and yes, back then Daniel had never tapped it without – but then, it’s been years –

But when he swings his legs over the edge of the bed to stand up, he sees the condom. On the floor. Used.

Thank god.

For a few too-long moments he stays where he is, before going to shower.

*

Later, they fuck against the door, rutting against eachother while Daniel viciously sucks a hickey against his throat.

*

It’s the last time, he’s sure, watching as Daniel pulls out of the parking lot.

*

For a long time, it is. They have exchanged numbers, at some point of their…stay, but they don’t text eachother. 

Until Marwin does.

 _Augsburg, then._ , he types. Twelve letters, a comma, a point.

A few minutes later, his phone rings. 

*

Vice, exactly no one ever says, but Marwin is not blind: he can see the way everyone listens to Daniel. They don’t always agree with him, nor is his command quite as encompassing, but that’s only a matter of time. Maybe a few years until he’s captain, if not in title, then in everything else. 

Point being: usually, the clubs tend to send others, to get the new players settled in.

Yet Daniel is here, with him.

*

Neither of them tell the club about how Daniel is helping Marwin settle in. 

*

And when he’s getting on the pitch, for the very first time, all he can think is: It will be hard work, a fight, and they probably won’t win a lot of matches. And it will hurt to lose.

But it will be worth it. 

His heart is racing, when he’s stepping onto the pitch, thundering, terrifyingly alive like it had never been in Wolfsburg, not even if adding all his time up and –

And this is worth it, worth everything.


End file.
